Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat
Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat is the second episode of the first season. Plot The Dispatcher is talking about an ocean tug who has rescued a ship by himself and that Emily, Theodore and Hank must take her to repair. Theodore is very excited and day dreams about rescuing a ship until he bumps into Hank. Petra warns Theodore that the ship cannot steer anymore and that he has to be careful. The three tugs button on and begin to pull. Theodore thinks everything is going well until his rope snaps. Luckily Emily and Hank pull the ship away from Willy's Island just in time. Petra is not very pleased and Theodore is sorry for not calling for help. Later Theodore is on his way to get a new rope when he spots a small row boat named R. Boat washed up on some rocks. Theodore is happy, now he can rescue R. Boat until he remembers that he doesn't have his tow rope. But then Hank arrives and pulls R. Boat free and Hank is about to pull R. Boat home but Theodore says that he wants to pull him back himself. Theodore is pulling R. Boat with Hank behind. When R. Boat explains that he does not have any home, Theodore thinks that he can find a home for R. Boat. First they try the grain terminal but R. Boat is allergic and sneezes a big sneeze. Then they ask Bluenose about a lifeboat but Bluenose already has plenty of lifeboats. Hank tries to tell to Theodore that he has an idea but Theodore just frowns and says that he is the one who will find a home for R. Boat. The sun is starting to go down and Theodore begins to feel alone. Then Hank arrives and bumps him and explains his idea. At last, Theodore agrees and the two tugs set away with R. Boat. They arrive at the sandy beach and R. Boat asks if there are any clams there. Theodore says that there are oysters and R. Boat thinks oysters are nice and quiet. The two tugs head back to the dock but Theodore looks sad and said that he wanted to rescue R. Boat by himself, but Hank was the one who pulled R. Boat free and that the dock also was Hank's idea. Then Hank tells Theodore that he was the one who pulled R. Boat and that Theodore said that there were oysters there. Theodore learns that it is better to do things together than by himself. Characters * Theodore * Hank * R. Boat * The Dispatcher * Petra * Bluenose * Emily (does not speak) * Olympia (not named, does not speak) * Lilly (does not speak) * Foduck (cameo) * George (cameo) * Phillip and Filmore (cameo) * Benjamin Bridge (faceless) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of R. Boat and Olympia. Goofs * Hank offers help, but he wouldn't be able to leave his position, since he was guiding a moving ship. * Petra demanded to know why Theodore didn't call for help, but nobody knew that his tow rope was weakening. Theodore would have most likely called for help as soon as he noticed trouble, which was when the rope snapped. However, Petra responded instantly, defeating the purpose of her asking. * When Theodore says "Don't worry", his face mask moves slightly. In the close-up shot after that, his face is off-centered, and a gap can be clearly seen behind his eye. * Other close ups later on shows the gap on both Theodore and Hank. * Theodore had two tow ropes during the tow of Olympia, so he did not need to look for another one. * Bedford is nowhere to be seen. * When Emily and Hank bring Olympia to a stop, a stagehand can be seen moving at the right of the screen. * In the Finnish version, Emily's Finnish name (Emma) is used once by accident. * Throughout the episode Benjamin Bridge has no eyes. In Other Languages Home Video Release * Theodore Tugboat 1 (Norway, Denmark and Finland) - 1997 * Whale (Sweden) - 1997 * Theodore Tugboat Two (Scandinavian DVD) (Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Finland) - 2007 Watch File:Bosse Bogserbåt - Hemlängtan|Swedish Dub File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Homesick Rowboat-2|English Dub File:Taubåten Theodor S01E02 - "Theodor og robåten med hjemlengsel"-1|Norwegian Dub File:Teodor Pikku Hinaaja • Koti-Ikävä|Finnish Dub Category:Season 1 episodes Category:QUBO Episodes Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes Category:Released on Video Category:DVD Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Swedish Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Norwegian Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Danish Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Finnish